Outcast
by unaagi
Summary: Do you know what's worse than being the new girl? Being the daughter of a Kronos minion. Yes, that's right. I'm Lucy Castellan, Luke Castellan's daughter. Bet you've heard of him? Right? Well, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW PERCY JACKSON STORY! Excited? I am! Woo! **

**Okely Dokely, sooo... this is my third story. I absolutely LOVE the PJO series; I read them a while back. And well got inspired! SO here we are, on another 'MyfairLady1' Well.. my real name's Audrey, but whatever, story! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE GIANT MOLES WILL INVADE YOUR HOME AND EAT YOUR CHUAHUA! ... I kid, I kid. (except for the fact that I actually own a chuahua)**

**Disclaimer: Wazz up? MyFairLady1 does not own ANY of the PJO series (Ha, yeah, I wish. :P KIDDING!) I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters/story/plotline. Etc. **

**P.S. LUKE CASTELLAN ALL THE WAY! **

**But I do own this handy dandy computer, upon which I am typing. I'll shut up now 'cause my personality may weaken the exciting-ness of this story! **

**So here we go... **

**Chapter 1 **

I opened my eyes and instantly felt a surge of pain that ran through my body.

I groaned in pain as I peeled my face off the leather seat I was on. I sat up straight and took a moment to adjust my eyes to the light. The really, really bright light that seemed to keep on getting brighter every time I blinked my eyes.

The light then started to radiate some heat, it got warmer, and warmer, until it felt like my face was about to burn off.

'Apollo, the boy!' A familiar voice shouted, from somewhere near me.

'Oh yeah right.' Apollo answered.

And suddenly we were diving, or falling. I didn't really care. My stomach lurched, vomit rising to my throat. I held my breath with my eyes shut tight as we moved faster. And then he suddenly stopped, slowing down. I opened one eye and noticed there was no bright light, no blazing heat, just the stars in the night sky.

I looked around where I sat and found myself in a flying car. Apollo's red, sports convertible. And in the driver's seat was Apollo himself looking as cocky as ever. While my father sat beside him, carrying a whole different mood. He slumped in his seat looking agonizingly depressed.

'The hero awakes.' Apollo said in a mocking tone.

'Herm- ... Father?' I said ignoring the big-headed god.

'Hello Luke.' He replied.

There was something about his voice, he seemed so ... weak. Tired even, gods were never tired.

'Where am I?' I asked slowly. I looked down at my body, trying to immerse myself into the environment I was now thrown in. I looked fine, no bruises, no blood. But the way my body felt told a different story. My head ached, I felt drained and a spot under my left arm was throbbing violently.

I was wearing the same jeans, same polo shirt and the same converse shoes (minus the wings). I noticed sitting beside me on the sticky leather seat was a dagger. And not just any dagger, my dagger, Annabeth's dagger, the dagger that won the battle between me and Kronos. Wait... the battle.

'Father, aren't I meant to be dead?' Even as the words came out, I thought of myself as an idiot for asking it. I waited for my dad to answer, something along the lines of; 'Of course your meant to be dead you idiot. This is just a dream.' But instead he answered.

'No.'

Just like that, I stab myself with a dagger and I'm not supposed to die?

'What?' I asked quizzically.

'You're not dead sonny boy because your father here saved your ass.' Apollo replied in a cocky and cheery tone, despite what he was saying.

'How?' I asked, I felt like I was being pranked on. That the car my father and Apollo would just disappear and I'd be stuck in the underworld, where I belonged.

'You're mother-' My father started, but then burst into tears.

'What the-?'

A sudden wave of emotion hit me. I'd never seen my father cry before, and it almost, almost, brought tears to my eyes. Luckily Apollo (despite how much of an ego-maniac he is) was courteous enough to leave.

'Looks like family biz. I'll just skedaddle.' Then his body disappeared, leaving small specks of glittering dust behind him.

The car started to pummel down, I panicked, letting out a little yelp as I pushed myself from the seat to grab the steering wheel. As I did, a sudden surge of pain ran through my whole body. I sat back down into my seat as quickly as I had stood up. Groaning, I grabbed the spot under my left arm, it throbbed even harder now, it felt like I was being stabbed again and again in the same spot.

'Luke! You idiot, you'll hurt yourself! It's on auto-pilot!' My father growled angrily as he pulled the back of my shirt, the pushing me into my seat.

'Ow.' I said angrily, I glared at my father, but then saw his face and my anger, frustration and even the pain faded. Instead, to replace the emotions was pity. I never thought I would ever feel sorry for a god.

When I heard my father's voice before, thinking how tired he sounded, it didn't give enough credit to how tired he actually _looked_. My father had bags under his eyes, his blonde hair, now grey and decreasing. Wrinkles had started to appear and his eyes were red and blotchy. His little break down in the car didn't seem to be his only one today.

'Father, what's wrong?' I asked now tense, I managed to sit up properly in my seat.

'Luke, you're alive not because of me. But because of your mother.' He burst into tears again, this time his face distorting into agonizing pain.

I didn't know what to do or what to say except for;

'What?'

'When she heard that you were dead Luke, she couldn't take it. She went even crazier...'

His voice broke at this, my mother was never sane, nor was she ever healthy ever since that day she tried to become the oracle. But she was noble, this I knew.

'So I tried to reason with the fates, even exchange my passage into Ogygia to save you. They refused me.'

He sniffed wiping his nose with the back of his hand, his breathing was getting uneven and his eyes growing a darker shade of red. To say that this image of my father scared me, is an understatement. He tried to stop the tears, probably embarrassed to look so weak. But he couldn't stop crying.

I wanted to ask him what the heck Ogygia was, but I thought it was too soon to interrupt something so serious.

'So without me knowing Luke, she... She gave up her soul for yours.' He continued.

The throbbing pain came back again, but not like before. Not a pain surging through my body, but one coming from my chest. And then I started to cry, I put my head in my hands and shook my head, realising the reality of it all. My mother gave up her life to save mine.

'A soul for a soul.' I whispered into my own hands.

'May was a brave woman.' Hermes said, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was by the far the most affectionate gesture he had ever shared with me. I looked at him, and he looked at me. At that moment i realised how immense a father's love is. Whenever I thought he wasn't there for me, he really truly was.

'You're mother's sacrifices' will not be in vain Luke. So for now, you'll be staying at an island.' He continued.

'An island called Ogygia; it's too dangerous for you to be out in the real world. The gods will not be happy about what I have done. They'll probably try to kill you so this place will be the only place where you'll be safe.'

I then recognised the name Ogygia.

'Ogygia, the island with Calypso?' I asked, sniffing.

'Yes, Luke.'

'Apollo you can come back now.' He said into the air.

Then right before my eyes, Apollo appeared in the driver's seat steering the wheel as if he hadn't even left.

'Nice little father-to-son bonding you had there. Had to get the Kleenex out, I wrote a poem about it too: A father, a son/ Trying to overcome-'

Apollo started, staring dramatically into the sky.

'Yeah, okay. Save it for later Apollo.' My father said rolling his eyes.

'So I'll be living with Calypso?' I asked, feeling stupid for asking so many questions. I decided to ignore Apollo's attempt at haiku.

'Yes, Luke. And you have to promise me that you won't leave okay? 'Cause if you leave, the gods will surely want to kill you. And all your mothers efforts and sacrifice will be in vain.' My father said sternly.

'I promise father.' I said seriously.

'Now if you ask me Luke-y boy. I'd happily exchange my life to live with your calypso. She's quite pretty, and you'd be doing her a favour to stay with her. Every hero the fates send to he, have always left.' Apollo chimed in chirpily.

'Well, I don't really have a choice do I Apollo?' I retorted.

'Well, you might as well go in with an open mind.' He shrugged.

I sighed, this was going to be fine, I tried convincing myself.

'So is there anything else I need to know about this girl? I asked, slightly nervous about what or who lay ahead.

'Oh yeah.' My father said from the front seat, snapping his fingers remembering.

'Luke, you must know that the gods denied her of her freedom. Percy wanted her to be set free, but unfortunately that was one wish of his that could not be granted. Her father Atlas' magic is still strong in the island, and that's what keeps her there. But they did take away her immortality, in hopes that she will die in her beloved island.'

I couldn't imagine it, living in an island all by myself.

'We're here!' Apollo said.

'Okay, put these on Luke.' Hermes said rummaging through his bag. He pulled out black, winged converse shoes and handed them to me. I put them on reluctantly.

'See you buddy.' Apollo said friendlily sticking out a fist towards me. I bumped my fist against his and gave him a smile. The guy wasn't that bad, he could work on his poems, but he wasn't that bad.

'C'mon Luke.' Hermes said, already standing with his fancy blue winged shoes on.

'Don't forget your dagger. Ready? One. Two. Three. Jump!'

My father jumped out of the car, one hand clenched tightly around my shirt. I grabbed the dagger before I was pulled away from the car.

We soared through the air, him gliding smoothly, me clumsily flapping my arms. We came closer to the ground. He landed perfectly, whereas I tripped and fell face first into the ground.

'Goodness Luke.' My father said disapprovingly, pulling me up with one arm.

I looked around me, everywhere there were trees, flowers and bushes of all kinds. A beach farther out and a giant space to farm, over and beyond the farm was a huge house. No, not a house, a mansion built with old Greek columns and gold. The place looked like a holiday resort.

'Calypso? Calypso!' My father called into the night. I looked around, nothing.

Then all of a sudden out of the trees walked out the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, wavy caramel coloured hair that was braided neatly to one side. She had a crown of daises on her head, she wore a white toga and her face was shining in the moonlight.

She had the warmest brown eyes and the pinkest lips, accompanied by sparkling white teeth. To describe her as 'beautiful' would be an offense, this girl was radiating with something far greater than beauty.

She came towards us I froze, my palms starting to sweat.

'Hi Luke.' She said nervously. She flushed as she stuck her hand out to be shaken.

'Calypso.' I whispered, mesmerized as I took her hand. It was soft and fragile against mine. I couldn't help but smile, she smiled back, blushing and giggling under her breath.

At that moment, I felt like my mother was looking on me, I realised that she had given me the chance at a second life. I'd make the most of it, I knew that and I also knew that somehow, someway Calypso would be part of that life.

**So whatcha think? Reviews are much-ly appreciated! **

**So what do you do when you have nothing else to do?**

**I know! You can REVIEW!**

**Hey that rhymed! ... Maybe I have a little bit of Apollo in me *wink wink* **

**X Much Love Auds. P.S. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAR! ... Sozzles, I have no idea how you spell that. Anyway kiddies! New Chappie! Please tell me what you think! **

**I love you all! If you review this chappie I'll give you a free Riptide give-away plastic sword! ... Just like the real thing, except it doesn't turn into a pen and it won't return to you when you throw it away.**

**2****nd**** Chappie, here we go and btw, this is from Luke's POV! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 **

**20 years later.**

I sat on my old picnic chair, using my toes to swing back and forth. I had my hand on my head and the sun beaming towards me, practically melting my face. I sighed, smiled and enjoyed the warmth, peace and serenity of it all.

I heard birds chirping my wife Calypso whistling a merry tune and then suddenly;

'DAADDD!'

I jerked in surprise, pushing myself back a little too hard then falling on my back. I groaned as I got up, hearing my back crack a few times.

'Lucy.' I grumbled to myself to glare at my daughter in front of me.

She stood in front of me with one hand on her hip, her toe tapping impatiently and an unmistakeable teenage aura surrounding her.

'Are you forgetting something dad?' She said impatiently.

I watched her, tapping her fingers against her arm. Then I looked her face, she was beautiful. She had my own blue eyes, wavy caramel coloured hair braided like her mother's and little cute freckles that were scattered all over her adorable button nose. I know it was probably cliché of me to say all these things, but she couldn't read my mind so I didn't really care. She had no reason to embarrassed by her father.

I smiled at her then said in a polite tone;

'Will you remind me please?'

'This, dad!' She groans handing out a dagger towards me.

It was my dagger, Annabeth's dagger the dagger that seemed to always haunt me in my dreams. It's been twenty years already and every time I look at that metal piece of work, my body flinches in pain.

'No Lucy.' I say sternly, snatching the dagger away from her.

'Not now. Not ever.' I concluded, turning around to emphasise the fact that this conversation had ended.

But no, Lucy is stubborn and Lucy was born to get on people's nerves.

I can feel her hand grab my arm, turning me around and embracing me in a tight hug. I jerk back in shock, in surprise. That was my Lucy always surprising and unexpected.

'What the-' I start to say.

'But dad you promised.' She whines into my chest, hugging me tighter. Her caramel coloured hair is shining in the sun, showing some blonde highlights.

I knew there was a catch to this.

'So you give me a hug in exchange for sword fighting lessons?' I say annoyed, attempting to pry her secure arms from my body.

'No, you promised!' She groans again, looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

No, not the 'puppy-dog' eyes trick. They always worked on me; I know it's corny and stupid. But those eyes, and her lovely face almost made me do anything she asked, almost.

I shake my head frowning at her to show that I was serious.

'But what happens when someone tries to rape me?' She says frantically.

'What?' I ask half amused and half shocked.

'When did you learn to use that word?' I nag her, trying desperately not to laugh.

'Dad, c'mon. I'm 16 and we have TiVo, I've learnt a thing or two from TV okay.' She lets of of me and crosses her arms against her chest.

'What else have you learnt from TV?' I ask her, turning the conversation.

'That Zac Efron is really, really hot and that Rihanna doesn't look good with red hair. Look dad, don't try and change the subject okay? I want fighting lessons. I want to be as good as you.'

'You've never even seen me fight Lucy.' I say laughing.

'Mum told me how good you were. She told me everything, the battle with Kronos and Percy and Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood and everything dad!'

Suddenly I start to wonder how much my daughter knew.

'Did she now?'

As I ask this Calypso walks towards us carrying a basket of apples.

'Ah, my two favourite people.' She says in her sweet voice as she both embraces us.

'Mum. Dad won't show me how to fight.' Lucy says pulling away from the hug and stomping her foot down like a little child. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend the fact that she was already 16 when she didn't act like it.

I rolled my eyes, giving her back the dagger and saying;

'Maybe later love, okay?' I say lovingly, knowing I probably would have to anyways sooner or later.

Lucy smiles at me, squeals in delight and hugs me excitedly. I look at Calypso and she gives me a big smile and a thumb up.

I smile at back at Calypso and gaze adoringly at her beauty, her few wrinkles, her curves, her eyes and her beautiful hair, altogether they made up the wonderful woman that I dearly loved.

Suddenly something felt very wrong. Lucy's laughter and squealing was silenced by the sudden thunder that shook the sky. There were clouds everywhere, the skies looked grey and rain started to drop down heavily. I looked into the sky and squinted, I saw two black figures floating from the sky.

Calypso gasped as she looks up to what I had seen.

'Electra and Alcyone' she hisses towards me, a flash of horror skimming her face.

'What?' I ask confused, raising an eyebrow, clutching Lucy closer to me.

'What's wrong?' Lucy asks from underneath my embrace.

I look at Calypso and her worried furrowed eyebrows. She looks like she had just seen a ghost.

'I don't-' I start.

'NO!' Calypso shouts as a flash of lighting shakes the whole sky. She's running towards us in panic, she holds us both, keeping us together.

'What is it Calypso?' I shout at her. Grabbing her arm to face her towards me.

'My sisters.' She whispers pointing towards the mist. Her breathing is heavy, almost uncontrollable, she's in complete and utter shock.

Two womanly figures walk towards us, emerging from a cloud of fog and smoke that wasn't there before.

One had jet black hair that stood, poking out from all different places. Despite the pouring rain, her hair was curly, long and it sizzled. Like electricity. Her green eyes burned with rage and insanity. She had cuts all over her face that had healed over. She wore a long dress that touched the ground, a black one that looked like something made out of curtains. She walked hunched over, nearly crawling towards us with a vicious look in her eye and a nasty smirk on her face.

The other woman standing elegantly, hovered more than walked on the ground. She had long caramel coloured hair that fell past her knees, her hair looked wispy and fragile, and she wore a long flowing black dress. She was more beautiful than the other, but also much more menacing and deadly in her looks. She sniggered at us, her green eyes shooting evil glares. She held a sword in her hand, long, silver and sharp. She was graceful yet dangerously deadly.

Then both came towards us and stopped just in front of us.

Then the fiery one with scary hair said in a hoarse voice; 'Calypso, long time no see.'

I turned my head to where Calypso was her face as pale as snow.

'Electra.' She nodded at the crazy, black-haired one.

'Alcyone.' She said towards the gracious one.

'What do you want?' Calypso continued, her voice overflowing with fear.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Calypso, darling aren't you going to introduce us first?' Alcyone said, her voice flowing and soft.

'I'm Luke, son of Hermes.' I said, putting out a hand for either of them to shake.

They ignored it.

'What's the girls' name?' Electra hissed, her hair sparking with energy.

'Lucy, our daughter.' I took a quick glance at Calypso who was now trembling with fear. She clutched Lucy's arm tighter.

'Perfect.' Electra whispered menacingly, her smile getting wider.

The thunder rolled and roared in the sky. It was like she controlled it, and then it hit me. She probably did Electra-static electricity-lighting-kaboom!

Suddenly, I pulled Lucy so that she stood behind us.

'Now, what do you want sisters?' Calypso said.

Sisters? I thought to myself.

'Ah, Calypso. I can see small talk will get us nowhere with you, so let's get to it. All of us, me, Electra and many of our sisters were sent to be punished, am I right?' Alcyone began, she walked starting to circle around us.

I grabbed Lucy's hand, she squeezed mine.

'Yes, because of our father.' Calypso said.

'And do you know the meaning of punishment?' Electra hissed at her.

'Yes.' Calypso stammered.

'Then you can tell me why then, that while you're living in total happiness here on Ogygia that we are left to rot and struggle in punishment.' Electra spat angrily.

'Everything was fine before that scoundrel of a husband of yours, showed up and made life on this planet so much easier for you. That's not fair for me or our other sisters!' She continued, her anger rising.

Alcyone gave me a deadly glare and then hissed:

'So now you have a husband, a daughter and you're living in the island of your dreams. And the gods have even given you mortality so you can die in your beloved island. Now that doesn't seem like a punishment to me, now does it?'

She raised her sword, while Electra laughed hysterically, pulling out a dagger from her shoe.

'You've gone far too long living like this. Now we're going set things right.'

She gave me an icy glare. She charged towards us, her sword ready.

Calypso screamed in fear I grabbed the dagger from Lucy and charged at Alcyone. I knew that my dagger was probably no match for that lengthy sword, but I had nothing else.

Our weapons hit with a clang. Her sword overtaking my dagger, I fell back but stood up again. My heart started to beat faster as lighting shook the whole sky. I couldn't see Electra, and I was scared of what she would do.

'Get out of my way fool!' Alcyone screamed at me, slashing her sword time and time again. I kept blocking it; it took a lot of effort to even block just one hit from that magnificent sword.

'NO!' I growled at her.

'What are you going to get out of killing my family?' I screamed at her.

She swung her sword, the tip of it slashed to make a large scratch on my waist.

I groaned in pain.

'As lovely as that would be. That's not what we're here for.' She spat at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

I looked at her through pained eyes, and asked;

'What do you want then?' I asked coldly, clutching my waist, I felt blood starting to seep out unto my hand.

She looked past me, I turn around to find Lucy and Calypso both going at Electra. Lucy's got a shovel in her hands and Calypso has a rake, they're both trying to attack her. But they miss continuously, Electra's too fast, and she's hitting them with electric-shocks.

'Your daughter.' Alcyone says in an eerie voice. I turn to face her, my face filling with anger, my heart racing.

She winks at me with a smirk and runs past me towards Electra, Calypso and Lucy.

I turn around and grab her by her dress, but then she yells, slapping me in the face.

'No!' I shout as she runs towards them.

I get up and run too, I can see Lucy and somehow she's managed to hit Electra in the face. Electra is on the ground with her head in her hands.

I run as fast as I can but it's no use, Alcyone get there first. She grabs Lucy by the arm, pulling her roughly. Calypso grabs her other arm and for a moment Lucy is caught in tug-a-war. But there's more at stake here than just a piece of rope, it's my daughter and I wasn't about to let her go.

I ran to where they were, I grabbed the same arm that Calypso held and pulled. For a moment Alcyone lost grip, but regained it quickly as she clutched tighter unto Lucy's arm, I could see her nails digging into her wrist.

Lucy screamed in pain.

Calypso shouted in fear; 'No!'

Suddenly, a large cloud loomed over us all. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then a sudden shock wave ran through my body. It was like a million needles pierced my skin at the same time. I turned around to find Electra standing there with a half-smile in her face. I suddenly fell on the ground, paralysed.

I couldn't move my face, or any part of my body. Only my eyes moved. I saw as Electra put a hand on Calypso, the last expression on her eyes, fear. I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream I wanted to punch them in the face and tell them that they weren't taking my daughter. But I couldn't, I lay there helpless.

Then I saw Electra move towards Lucy slowly, Alcyone behind her. They were both smiling.

'W-w-what have you done?' She asked, tears streaming down her face, quickly glancing at me then her mother.

'This will be the ultimate punishment.' Alcyone said menacingly.

Electra then laughed out hysterically in a manic, crazy sort of way. Lucy started to sob uncontrollably. She ran towards me, she bent over and grabbed the dagger from my arms. She then stared at me with tear-filled eyes.

'I love you dad.' She whispered, her breath blowing in my face. She hugged me, clutched unto me crying into my neck until Electra and Alcyone pulled her away.

They placed her in between them, as they stood in the rain. Then Alcyone started to mumble a few words, her eyes looking out into the distance, she seemed to be in a trance.

Electra laughed hysterically, digging her nails into Lucy's wrist.

'Revenge is sweet.' She hissed.

Then, Alcyone raised her arms, a smile on her face. Then they were gone. Electra, Alcyone, the storm, the rain, the paralysed feeling and Lucy, they were all gone.

Though I could move my hands, and my body, I didn't move. I closed my eyes and did something I hadn't done for a very long time, I prayed, to Hermes my father.

_Bring her back. Save her father please. _ I begged, and then I cried into my hands.

**So what did you all think? **

**Btw, Electra and Alcyone are actually Calypso's sisters in the Greek mythical stories. And they do have those powers. You can look it up if you want. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS IN LUCY'S POV! SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER! WHERE WILL SHE END UP? **

**Answer this question when you're doing your review on this chapter! Like, right now!**

**A million, trillion loves! **

**Xx Much Love Auds. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY ALL! **** Back with another Chapter, this is from Lucy's POV. **

**READ IT! Or else I'll come to your house with a bag of balloons!... I know that doesn't sound as frightening as I want it to be, but you don't know me. I AM TERRIFIED OF BALLOONS! Anyone else share this little phobia?**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! Also, please tell your friends! Share this story if you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 3**

And then, just like that, I was falling. No, this is not a start so some cliché dream. I was actually falling, from the sky. And not in a graceful kind of way, in the 'pummelling to the ground at an incredible speed' kind of way. Oh and another thing, I was naked.

So here I was falling, my heart was racing and breeze blowing in places of my body that it shouldn't be. And then it was over. I fell I mean, on the ground, hard. Really hard. Luckily it was grass, unluckily a part of my body fell on my father's dagger; let's not say which part just that they were probably going to be bruised.

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes; I looked up and found a boy, a little older than me staring at all my nakedness. I was still a little dazed, but I managed to make out is face. He had incredible shining dark blue eyes and wavy, messy black hair.

Great, of all the people that could come to my rescue, I got the pervert. He was just standing there, blocking the sun out of my eyes. I tried lifting myself up with one arm but I couldn't. A surge of pain ran through my body and I fell back on the ground.

Suddenly the 'peeping tom' seemed to have caught himself a bit of common sense and actually started moving. He took off his aviator jacket, wrapped it around my body and lifted me in his arms. Mr. Pervert was actually quite strong, and now, up-close, he was also kind of...'good-looking'.

'You'll be alright.' He whispered in my ear.

I tried to lift my neck to face him, but every time I moved even an inch of any muscle, my whole body seemed to go into some sort of painful spasm. I then attempted to open my mouth to say something, but instead a bottle seemed to have reached my lips.

My 'oh-gracious' saviour was feeding me something, and I had no fricken' idea what it was. It could've been drugs, or alcohol, something to make me more vulnerable. But before I could say anything, I passed out.

I then awoke, this time not falling, but on a bed. I yawned, stretching my aching muscles and bones. I looked around the room and found that I was actually in some kind of hospital ward. And then I noticed someone sitting beside my bed. It was Peeping Tom.

He looked up from some book he was reading and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back, he was actually quite handsome. His face, though incredibly handsome had some dark feature to it. Then, remembering how I was portrayed as naked before, I took a quick look under my bed covers and found myself in a hospital gown. I sighed in relief.

The boy next to me chuckled.

'Don't worry, I didn't look.' He said his laughter fading.

'You sure?' I replied with one questioning eyebrow raised.

He blushed slightly.

'My name's Nico.' He put out a hand for me to shake.

'Lucy. Where am I?' His hand felt cold against my warm skin.

'You're in Camp Half-Blood.' He replied, leaning comfortably back in his chair.

I had heard of Camp Half-Blood before, a place where demigods lived. Where they were trained and kept safe from monsters and other mythical creatures. My mother told me that. Wait...

'Where's my mum?' I asked, starting to panic.

I looked around the room once more and found unfamiliar faces. There were satyrs lying on beds, and nymphs and other demigods. I had only ever seen these people on TV or drawings. The hospital was also a new place, only one I've ever seen on House or Scrubs.

'I don't know Lucy.' Nico said in a calm voice.

'Where's my dad? My mother! Are they safe? You have to tell me!' My voice started to rise both in volume and in panic. Tears started to fill my eyes and a looming depression started to dawn on me. Electra, Alcyone, I thought they were meant to take me away.

'Look, Lucy. I wish I could. But you just fell out of the sky. I don't know what happened to you.' Nico said, holding my arm gently.

'Well, I have to find out. I have to go back. I can't stay here!' I started to get out of the bed, pulling the covers off my legs and attempting to stand up. My legs ached and my knee buckled as I stood up, but I grabbed unto the wall for support and started to limp towards the door.

Everyone was staring at me now; they probably thought I belonged in a mental institute more than a simple hospital.

'Wait, Lucy don't!' Nico calls after me.

I turn back and shout in reply; 'Look Nico, you've been great. Thanks, but I have to-'

'Oomph.' I grunt as I fall on the floor backwards. I look at the person I've just bumped into and find a black haired 30-ish year old dude with sea green eyes and stubble growing on his chin. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood'.

'Whoa. Slow down. Where are you limping off to?' He giggled slightly at his own joke. He helped me up with his hand and smiled friendlily.

'I have to get out of here.' I said impatiently.

He looked at me quizzically and said;

'Sorry, no can do. You have to stay here.' He pushed me gently, his hands on my shoulders.

'Now, let's go back to sleep shall we buddy?' He says to me slowly.

'Don't patronize me!' I yell back at him, unable to take it.

I push him away from me, with all my might. But he only took a step or two backwards.

'I need to find my parents! Please! Let me go home!' I shout, throwing my hands in the air. I started to sob, in the middle of the hospital ward with everyone staring at me.

The guy in front of me stood awkwardly for a while before he put his arm around me and hugged me gently.

'It's okay. Sh.' I can feel his hand rub my back gently, trying to calm me down.

'Uh, Nico come over here.' He yells to the guy across the room.

'What's her name?' He asks Nico gently.

'Lucy.' Nico replies back.

The guy in front of me then puts both of his hands on my shoulders and bends over so we're face to face.

'Lucy, listen to me. My name is Percy and we're going to take you to Chiron. He'll know what to do.' Percy says to me comfortingly.

'Uh, Percy it's cold outside.' Nico says awkwardly.

'So? What do you want me to do?' Percy retorts back.

'She can take my jacket.' He says, taking his jacket off and handing it out for me.

I take it and smile sadly at him.

Percy looks at Nico with an eyebrow raised, and a confused expression on his face.

'Come with us Di Angelo.' He says, taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

I put the jacket on as we step outside and suddenly feel a cold blast of air hit my body. It wasn't freezing cold, but I was wearing only a hospital gown so you can imagine the awkwardness of the situation. I put the jacket on and look back at Nico who half-smiles towards me.

I then look around the camp. It was as expected, training areas, big cabins, satyrs, nymphs, weapons and a lot of people wearing orange, their sacred colour. A few... no, a lot of people were staring at us as we zoomed past. Everyone was whispering to one another and looking confused. I waved back to some of them, who in return raised their sword in precaution.

Nico behind me chuckled softly. His laugh was amazing.

Suddenly we burst through a pair of big wooden doors and into a room with a big table, and other people surrounding it.

'Welcome to the Big House.' Percy whispers beside me.

Everyone sitting around the table turns to stare towards us. Majority were campers in their orange t-shirt, one chubby guy, sitting at the head with a cup of something, an older guy sitting in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs and a girl with spiky black hair and storm blue eyes who looked like she went a bit crazy with the eyeliner. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

'Ah, hello Percy, what have you got there?' The guy in the wheelchair nods towards us.

'It's not what, it's who.' I mumble softly.

'Oh, sorry darling, let me re-phrase that; _who_ have you got there Percy? The old guy says gently, with a smile.

'How did he-'

'This is Lucy.' Percy interrupts me, giving me a warning look.

'I found her, outside the borders of Camp-Half Blood. She could be a demigod.' Nico says from my other side.

'I'm not a dem-' I start to say.

'Oh great!' The chubby one says sarcastically.

'Not another one! I hate you kids.' He spits at me, rolling his eyes angrily.

'Excuse Mr. Dionysus Lucy, he's a bit irritable.' The wheelchair man says to me gently.

'I'm Chiron by the way. Would you like to take a seat?' He asks.

'No.' I reply, getting a bit irritable myself.

'I just want to go home.' I say, crossing my arms against my chest.

'I'm sorry darling, but if you're a demigod then that's not-'

'I'm not a demigod!' I shout at him angrily.

Everyone looks at me, shocked and surprised.

'Okay then, take a seat and tell us who you are.' Chiron says, standing up. I then notice that this man was no man; he was only half a man and the other half horse, a centaur.

'You can take mine.' Chiron says, pointing towards his wheelchair.

I walk slowly to it and sit down on the blankets on top of it. I look around the table and blush, realising that everyone is staring at me.

'So you're not a demigod.' Chiron says, helping the conversation along.

'No.' I reply a bit calmer this time.

'Then who are your parents?'

I sigh sadly, and look down at my hands.

'Calypso is my mother.' I hear a few gasps from the table.

'And my father is Luke, Luke Castellan. He's the only demigod in my family.' And then nearly everyone in the room is gasping in shock, even Mr. D who looked like he didn't care before is actually paying attention.

'You're father was Luke?' A woman says anxiously. She's wearing the same orange camp T-shirt, she has blonde curls and beautiful grey eyes.

'Yes.'

'Are you retarded?' A girl in an orange t-shirt with long brown hair shouts at me.

'Luke Castellan is dead! And he deserves to be dead!' She continues, standing at her seat in outrage.

'Why you little bit-' I growl angrily at her.

'Stop!' Chiron interrupts.

'Lucy, you can understand that this is a very sensitive subject for all of us. Now please explain how your father is Luke.'

'Okay well, he did fight Kronos and saved all of _your_ lives...' I say, glaring at the brown haired girl.

'...But he didn't die when he stabbed himself. He was saved, somehow. He never really told me the full story, but he ended up in Ogygia and hasn't left ever since.'

As I finish I look around the room, almost everyone is frozen in shock.

'The gods are not going to be happy.' Mr. D says shaking his head.

'Can I just go home, please?' I plead to Chiron.

'You can't go back to Ogygia Lucy.' Chiron says sympathetically.

'What? Why?' I ask, confused.

'Once you leave that island, you can never go back.' He finally finishes with a whisper.

He gives me a pitiful look as I fall back into his wheelchair. Everyone's looking at me, but I don't care. I stare sadly into space, my heart feels like it's just been torn apart. _You can never go back_ , the words constantly ring in my head over and over. I then close my eyes and let the tears fall.

**DONE AND DONE! **** How did you like that? **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! **

**Your reviews are love to me. **** And if you don't want to give me love, I don't care. JUST REVIEW! **

**P.S. Balloon says hello. **

**Xx Auds. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahoy there! Me hearties! Haha, sorry. I'm feeling a bit Pirate-y today. **

**Anyways, soooooo how have you all been? **

**Hope everything is doing you fine. Recently I've just started school again, so transition from holidays to school days aren't going so well. So I deeply apologize for the lack of my chapter posting. **

**But never fear (anymore) 'cause I am here, now. Bringing along with me a fancy dancy new CHAPTER! **

**Woohoo! Party in the house. **

**So, please read and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 4 **

'Okay so these two women, Electra and Alycone were trying to kidnap you, yes?' Annabeth Chase said, her voice ringing in my head for the millionth time.

I put my head against the table and grumble frustratedly. I realise that Annabeth knew everything, being the daughter of Athena and all that. But what she didn't know frustrated her as much as the people she had to get the information out of.

'Yes.' I grumble into the table.

I close my eyes, my head aches, I'm still freezing because of the fact that I still had my hospital gown on, though Nico's aviator jacket smelt wonderful and I was starving but I couldn't eat. I was too worried, too preoccupied thinking about my mum and dad to do anything else.

'But why were they trying to kidnap you?' Annabeth asks yet another question. I hear a number of groans respond from the table in which we sat. One of those groans belonging to Percy.

Which reminds me of another thing I found about Annabeth, she was married to Percy which I found both interesting and disturbing.

'Because they were my mother's sisters and they wanted to get revenge on her, because my mother was oh-so-happy with a family and they were jealous.' I moaned in reply. I looked up from the table and observed our table. There were 6 of us all together, Percy, Annabeth, the spiky black haired girl named Thalia, Chiron, Mr. D and of course me.

The whole camp was currently in the middle of having their dinner, courtesy of the nymphs. I then search the other tables, looking for Nico. I find him sitting by himself, lonely and staring right back at me. He gives me a small smile, I smile back, waving.

He really is quite handsome.

'So Lucy, how come you're here and not with the evil sisters?' Annabeth asks disrupting my thoughts, rubbing her imaginary beard.

I growl angrily at her.

'I. Don't. Know.'

'Geez, alright, alright, keep your toga on.' Annabeth says defensively, putting her hands up.

Suddenly a burst of light appears in the middle of dining camp grounds. A loud sound fills the whole camp then disappears. A middle aged looking man with salt and pepper coloured hair is standing in the middle of the camp. He's wearing mailman's clothing with a helmet, and sprouting out of that helmet, a pair of wings. He held a cell phone in his hand and stood magnificently above the rest. He was a god, Hermes.

'Hermes, uh, we weren't expecting you. Welcome.' Chiron said, standing graciously up on his hooves.

'How's Mount Olympus Hermes, my man!' Mr. D says from his little chair, giving Hermes a little wave.

'Better without a drunken idiot lurking around.' Hermes replies with a small smile.

'Don't you have a message to send?' Mr. D growls back angrily.

'Why yes, yes I do.' Hermes says with a smile and a little nod. He looks at his mobile phone and says;

'For Lucy, Lucy Castellan.'

Everyone gasps. Every eye is on me, I don't know what to do I just sit there like a dumbfounded idiot, gods weren't meant to send messages to mortals.

Then Thalia nudges me on my ribs.

'Get up.' She whispers in my ear.

I stand and walk towards the god. He's taller than me and up close he looks a lot like my dad.

'Y-yes?' I stammer nervously.

He chuckles softly. He sounds like my dad.

_There's no need to be nervous sweetie._ A womanly voice says in my head.

_Not yet._ Another, manlier voice whispers.

_George! Stop it. Don't scare the poor darling._ She says.

_Fine._ George says.

'Martha, George be quiet.' Hermes whispers to his phone.

'Sorry, snakes these days.' He says rolling his eyes.

I look at the phone in his hand and find two snakes slowly creeping out of it.

There's a bit of awkward silence as he stares at me, and I shift my eyes catching a quick glance on everyone's who's watching.

'So, um Lucy. I see you're in a bit of a sticky situation.' He says, breaking the awkward silence.

'Sticky situation?' I repeat.

'Sir, excuse my language, but to call what I'm currently in a 'sticky situation' is total bull crap. I've lost my parents, my home and everything I ever knew.'

And I was about to add _'and I'm stuck in this ruddy camp.' _But I knew that I was already on a few people's hate list, so I chose to keep it at that.

'I understand Lucy. But don't worry; your parent's are fine.' He says calmly, giving me a small smile.

'And how would you know that?' I ask, folding my arms against my chest.

'Because he's Hermes the messenger god, he's the only person who can go in and out of Ogygia.' Annabeth says informally.

I roll my eyes at her. And then realise something;

'Wait, so you can get in and out?'

'That's what smarty pants said.' Hermes says winking at Annabeth.

'Well then take me! Please! You're the only one who can-'

'Sorry love.' Hermes interrupts, one hand held up in front of my face.

'But I've already broken the rule once with your father. I brought him to Ogygia to save his life. The other gods won't be as forgiving this time around. And anyways, when I brought your father that was his first time. This will be your second. So sorry, but no can do.'

I stood there staring at him, all my chances and hopes of ever getting back home were shot down in one quick swift. I shrug my shoulders in surrender and sigh sadly. Tears start to well up in my eyes again.

'I'm sorry.' Hermes whispers, putting one hand on my shoulder.

'Listen Lucy, if it makes you feel any better, you haven't lost all your family, you know.' Hermes continues.

I look up at him sadly, tears slowly dripping down my face.

'You've still got me right? Ha-ha, you're grandfather. Poppa, nonno, grampy, papa, pops, you can call me anything you want, really.' He says, laughing slightly.

I smile back at him.

'Thanks Gramps.' I nod, wiping the tears with the back of my hand.

'Best part is, I promise never to leave you.' He finishes, giving me a wink and a kind smile.

'Aw, isn't that just lovely?' Mr. D says sarcastically, clapping.

'What a nice little dramatic entrance. That just totally touched our hearts.' Mr. D puts one hand dramatically over his heart and pretends to wipe away a tear.

'Always the attention grabber, aren't you Hermes?'

'Everyone, Cabins now!' Mr. D shouts then walks off towards the Big House.

Everyone then starts to leave their tables until it's only Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Chiron, Hermes and I left.

'Hermes, it's good to have you here.' Chiron says, shaking his hand.

'Annabeth, Percy, Thalia. Long time no see. Not as young as you used to be I guess... uh, well except you Thalia.' He nods towards them.

'So Hermes, um, there was something we'd like to ask you.' Annabeth says.

'Anything for the daughter of Athena.' He says, looking up into the sky as if expecting someone to hear that.

'Well Lucy here says she was getting kidnapped by Calypso's two sisters, Electra and Alycone. And for some reason, she ended up here instead of with them. Do you know why?' Annabeth says in a serious tone.

'Because Luke asked me to save his daughter, keep her safe.' Hermes said, with a small smile.

'Really?' I ask, my heart aching.

'Of course, he's your father.'

'Oh, which reminds me of something else I forgot to give you.' Hermes says, rummaging through his mailman bag.

He pulls out a pile of neatly folded clothes and a shoebox.

'Your parent's sent me to give you these. They're very distraught as you can probably imagine Lucy. But they want to be safe and they want you to be close to them, as much as possible. They said to keep these things and to always think of them.' Hermes says handing me the clothes and shoebox.

I look down at the pile of clothes. Hand-made clothes by my mother, and a necklace with a little daisy hanging from it, my mother's favourite flower. Inside the box something is moving, fluttering even. I open the lid and find my father's pair of winged, black converses.

They fly out of the box and hover in the air for a while; Hermes then grabs them and puts them gently back in the box.

'Take care of these.' He says, reluctantly giving the box back.

'I promise.' I say.

'Ah well, I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry but I have to be off. Messages to send, people to meet, oh and Lucy, I'll be back if I hear word from your parents okay?' He says, shifting the helmet on his head.

'Very glad you came Hermes.' Chiron says politely, shaking his hand.

'Bye gramps.' I say, giving him a small wave.

He then looks at me and pauses for a moment. His eyes are full of worry, sadness, pride and hope. As a tear starts to fall down he grabs me gently by the shoulder and pulls me into a hug. It's weird hugging a god, he smelt nice though.

'You know Lucy; you were named after a wonderful woman.' He says, kissing the top of my head.

'Really? Who?' I ask, my face buried in his chest.

'You're grandmother.' He then pulls away from the hug and gently taps my head.

'Lucy _May_ Castellan.' He whispers with a small smile.

He then turns around, waves goodbye one more time and disappears. Just like that. And I hoped in my heart that I would see him again.

**SOOOOO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW is such an important word to me that I actually have to use cap-locks to emphasize that you absolutely and incredibly have to REVIEW! **

**So? What are you waiting for? REVIEW IT! NOW! **

**Xx Auds. **

**P.S. Click the review button! CLICK IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALOHA! **** Haha, if you're from Hawaii, that's awesome. **

**I don't know why I started with that line. I need to come up with better 'greeting' lines. If you have any 'greeting' lines or 'ways of saying hello' lines you'd like to share with me, go ahead! I'm looking out for them. **

**Anyways, sooooo here's a new chapter! Woohoo! And before we go on, I would like to thank a specific person who's account I cannot reply back to. **

**So to: olympian1999 (you know who you are) Thank you so, so very much for your kind words and review. Haha, I hate balloons as much as you do, so for that you deserve a cyber high five. (gosh, that was lame) And so here's what you asked for, the update! **

**So I won't keep you guys any longer... ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5**

Do you know what sucks? Entering a room with people staring, no glaring at you, that's what sucks. Then tripping over and making a fool of yourself, that's number 12 on the Richter sucking scale.

As I walk through the doors of the Hermes cabin I get a waft of something smelly. Something so awfully stinky it makes dung look like a bouquet of flowers. I look around the bright room and find myself in the middle of a cloudy mist. A very smelly, cloudy, white mist. Stink bombs, great.

I cough my way through the mist waving my hand ferociously in front of my face.

'Ugh! Yuck!' Someone shouts from the other side of the room.

'I'm going to kill whoever did this!' Another person says.

'Crack open a window!' Someone else shouts.

We hear a bang and suddenly the mist starts to fade, some genius has finally decided to open the window and we can finally see. I look around the room and find pale faced, disgusted looking people.

'Who did that?' A boy with spiky black hair shouts, death staring everyone in the room.

'We did that's who.' A voice from behind me says.

I turn around to find two older men, both with a mop of curly brown hair resting just above their eyebrows.

They both have the same smirk on their faces, if it weren't for the fact that one was taller, I don't think I could've told the difference.

'Hello there Lucy, I'm Travis.' The taller one says.

'And I'm Connor.' The other twin continues.

'We're your cabin leaders and also your fitness trainers here at camp half-blood.' Travis says, rocking back and forth casually on the back of his heels.

'We'll keep you fit and ready for any monsters that try to bite your head off.' Connor says giving me a half-hearted smile.

'Your bunk is over there, and please, try not to snore.' Travis points to a bunk at the back of the room.

'Goodnight and goodbye.' Connor finishes. He looks at me for a second with his brown grieving eyes, as if he's seeing something in me that I don't.

'You look too much like your dad.' He says, his face shrouded with a mourning expression. He then smiles a little and turns to talk to some other kids in the cabin.

I sigh, realising the hatred that was seeping all around this room, and all of it targeted at me.

I then turn around and walk towards my bed, everyone is staring at me.

A bunch of girls in a corner point at me and whisper, as I walk past I can hear them say;

'She's not even a demigod.'

I walk to the very back of the room to find a deserted bunk.

Everyone's turned back to either preparing for bed or talking to their friends. But they're aware of me, they know me as someone to be careful of, an enemy would be the correct term.

I lift my blankets and find a pile of brown worms and bugs on my bed. I scream, jolting backwards, stepping on my feet then falling on bum.

I can hear a roar of laughter that fills the room. I turn around to find everyone laughing and pointing.

My face flushes all different shades of red.

'You don't get the Strolls as your cabin leaders and not learn a thing or two about pranking.' A boy shouts at me, his laugh louder than anyone else's.

I then stand up, grab my clothes, and keep my head down and swiftly walk towards the door.

My face is flushing and my bum hurts. As I walk past a blonde girl she grabs my arm, her nails digging into my skin and turns me around to face her.

'No daughter of Luke Castellan is welcome here.' She hisses at me.

'Your father is a murderer. And he always will be, so don't bother coming back!' She shoves me, as I hit the door with my other arm.

I walk out, and run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm going but I just run. Tears start to fill my eyes, but I swallow back hard forcing myself not to cry. It doesn't work.

I run until I find a deserted beach. I can still see some cabins and buildings from the camp, so I know I'm not that far but anywhere but there is a better place.

I park myself on the beach, sitting down just on the water's edge. I pull my knees to my chest and cry for a while. I cry until I can't cry anymore, my eye's hurt, my wavy caramel hair is sticking out from running and my head is throbbing from dehydration.

Suddenly a loud rustling erupts from the forest behind me. I turn my head to find Nico, slowly walking out of the trees. He's wearing jeans with a white t-shirt and yet another aviator jacket. He gives me a little wave and walks towards me. I smile weakly back, sitting up on the sand.

He walks over and sits next to me. I blush as his arm brushes against mine. I turn towards him, looking at his pale, handsome face and then cough, clearing my throat.

'So... uh, Nico, hello.' I say, awkwardly.

He looks towards me with an expression that I can't quite place. He doesn't look ecstatic to see me, neither does he look upset. But he just looks thoughtful, like he's thinking about me, but probably not in the way that I want him to.

'Hey.' He finally says, as I let out a relieved sigh.

'I came to bring you these.' He says, handing me my father's dagger and the bag of clothes sent from my parents.

'I heard about what happened in the cabin. I thought you wouldn't really want to go back.'

'Yeah, stink bombs and everything.' I say, shaking my head and smiling slightly as I take the things from him.

'Anything else happened in there? Apart from stink bombs?' He asks, quizzically.

I look down at my fingers, hoping not to meet his gaze. I think back to the cabin and the comments that were made that drove me out of there; _'No daughter of Luke Castellan is welcome here'_, _'Your father is a murderer.'_ _'... so don't bother coming back.' _I then looked at Nico, his gaze still on me. I didn't know whether to trust him or not, but then again, he was the only person I had right now.

'Yeah, this girl called my father a murderer and told me never to come back.' I say in a melancholic tone.

'There was also a bunch of worms and people saying I'm not a demigod. Which I'm not, but I ended up here and have nowhere else to go, so I don't really have a choice but to be here. Do I?' I finish, ending in slight anger.

'I'm sorry.' He says back to me, in a soft tone.

'Sorry for what? You didn't put those stupid worms in my bed. ... Did you?'

'No, no. I didn't. But I'm sorry for bringing you here. I can see now you hate it.' Nico says, his face concealed with an aura of guilt.

'You saved me. You have nothing to feel guilty about.' I say, putting one hand on his knee.

'I did see you naked though.' He continues, completely ignoring my hand.

I blush, and quickly take my hand away from his knee.

'Uh... yeah, I thought you were going to like, rape me or something.' I say, awkwardly scratching my neck.

He then bursts out in laughter, the sound surprising me.

'You thought I was going to rape you?' Nico says, putting his head back in laughter.

'It was a possibility.' I say, slightly peeved.

'Ha-ha-ha, okay whatever.' He says, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

He then turns his head to look at me, his eyes move down to stare at my body. My face flushes and I feel awkward and hot until he says,

'Your legs are hairy.'

Just like that, a direct insult situated at me to ruin the moment and possibly, my ego.

'It's not my fault.' I snap at him.

'I only had this stupid hospital gown to wear. And it's not like there were any other boys in Ogygia for me to impress with my legs.' I say huffily.

'Ha-ha. You're so sensitive.' He says, brushing off bits of sand from his jeans.

'And you're so incompetent.' I say, showing off my extensive vocabulary.

'Me? Incompetent? Who's planning to spend the night on the beach without even the slightest bit of heat to keep her from pneumonia?' He says cockily, gathering bits of wood and bark from around him.

'Shut up.' I mumbled at him.

He then piles the bark and wood on top of each other on the sand between us.

'What are you-'

He then puts his hand over it and mumbles a few words. All of a sudden a bright blue flame erupts from the pile of wood. The blue flame dances and shimmers a little, until it fades into orangey red colour.

'How the heck did you do that?' I ask, shifting slowly away from him.

'Son of Hades. I can do weird stuff.' He says, shrugging casually.

'And so you can make fire... from your hands?' I ask.

He shrugs once more saying; 'It's hot down there.'

'Wow.' I say, shaking my head, and moving slowly back closer to him.

'You know being the son of Hades isn't always a great thing, people tend to stay away from you.'

'Tell me about it. Being the daughter of a Kronos minion isn't that fabulous either.' I say sadly.

'I guess we have something in common then.' He says to me, with a smile.

'I guess so.'

A smile on his pale face looks so odd that I can't help but smile back.

'Hey Nico, I was meaning to ask you something.'

'Mmph?' He says, poking the fire with a stick.

'How old are you?'

He thought about this for a second.

'That's a tricky question Lucy.' He says, saying my name for the first time.

'Because I am 17, but I'm not.'

'What?' I ask, confused.

'You see after your father had 'died', or well, disappeared, everything went back to normal. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I, we all went back to Camp-Half Blood. And it was all well and fine for them, but because of who I was, I didn't really belong. Nor did I feel like I belonged. So I stayed for a bit but then left.'

'To go where?' I was going to ask him who Grover was, but I realised that the conversation was too intense for me to interrupt with such a non-relating question.

'The Lotus Casino, it's a place in Vegas that's like every other Casino. Except that once inside you lose track of time and place, and you're having so much fun you stay there for more than intended, you never age or anything. Lucy, you see the Lotus Casino is a place built to trap you, to make you oblivious, forgetful and maybe even numb at times. And back then, that's what I thought I needed.'

He finished sadly; there was a look of utter regretfulness in his eyes that made me want to cry for him. He wanted to forget, he wanted to feel nothing, because he didn't belong. I felt so sorry for him that I actually bent over and hugged him.

He squeezed me back his arms around my waist, my heart skipping a beat at the touch of his body.

'But how did you get out?' I ask, slowly, reluctantly releasing myself from his grasp.

'My father heard, and sent one of his Furies to come get me... just like last time. He was really mad after that.'

'Wow.' I say, not knowing what else to say.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that.' I say to him.

He shrugs sadly and says; 'I learnt a lot about myself. I learnt how to deal with who I was. And I kind of like myself now. I can't do anything to change me.'

'Wise words.' I say, nodding slowly.

I then stifle a yawn, stretching my arms up into the sky.

'You should go to bed.' Nico says.

'Mmkay.' I mumble, resting my head on the sand and lying down.

I yawn again.

'Aren't you cold?' Nico says, worriedly.

'Nah. Not really. Are you? You look really pale.' I say, looking up at him from where my head lay on the sand.

'I'm always this pale.' He says with a sly grin.

'Here, take my jacket.' He says, taking off another one of his aviator jackets and placing it on me.

As he puts the jacket on my lying body I feel his hand brush against my thigh and my face flushes yet again.

'I'll stay with you if you like.'

He says, starting to lie down unto the sand, putting both his hands under his head.

'Mmph. If you like.' I mumble drowsily.

'Goodnight Lucy.' He says tenderly.

'Night, night Nico.' I say in a tired tone.

I then close my eyes and Nico's face is the last thing I see before I fall into a much needed sleep. For the first time that day I felt at peace, I even laughed tonight, despite my depressing situation. Being with Nico, it was like everything, every burden and loss seemed to just fade away, and I like that. Geez, who was I kidding? I liked him.

**Sooo? What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, SO SHARE THE LOVE! **

**Because sharing is caring. And because I'll give you a thousand pet guinea pigs if you do! **

**So... what are you waiting for? REVIEW! **

**Xx Auds. **

**P.S. What do you think about NicoxLucy? Like it or hate it? Tell me what you think! **

**P.S.S. Either way, whether you like them as a couple or not, they're staying like that, so don't expect me to go changing it. I just wanted to know what you guys thought. **** So ... thanks! **

**P.S.S. Enough drabble... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start by saying: I. AM. SO. SORRY. **

**I haven't been on in like YONKS but do not here for I am here, and I bring with me a new chapter! **

**Woohoo! I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. **

**It's the start of Christmas holidays here in Aus so I've got like weeks, and weeks to update my stories and so on and so forth. So expect more from me for the next few weeks! **

**Also, if you're interested I'm going to start writing a Narnia story, though I hardly doubt I can do it any justice, but nonetheless I shall try. **

**I watched Narnia The Dawn Treader yesterday and I've started reading the Chronicles and all I can say is HOW FREAKING AMAZING IT IS! **

**So sorry again and PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! LOVE. LOVE. LOVE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

I was in a forest, an eerie one. I looked up at the trees, past the branches and into the sky. It was raining, I realised, but for some weird reason I wasn't getting wet. The clouds were rolling in and they were looking as dangerous as ever.

I looked past the trees and saw mountains, and then a flash of lightning that hit the top of that mountain, and suddenly an echoing, loud burst of laughter. And then suddenly a flash of black.

I opened my eyes again and found myself in a different place, the storms and lightning were closer, and louder, like you could actually feel the electric charge running through your veins. I looked around me, there were ancient buildings and empty land everywhere. And suddenly from the distance I saw a man, a groggy, old looking man. He looked hunched over, and bent and broken. He was talking to someone. His voice booming and mysterious, I walked closer to him. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. I didn't want to come closer to this man, what happened to stranger danger? What happened if that old man was actually a petifile ready to take me into his white van?

Though these thoughts ran through my head I still kept walking towards him. And as I got closer I saw that the man was actually talking to two women, Electra and Alycone. I gasped, in shock.

'What do you mean she's not with you?' The old man roared angrily at them.

I looked back at the man, grey, old and hunched back. I realised then that the reason for his position was that he had the sky on his shoulders. Wow, I thought to myself, talk about heavy burden. I looked at his face, he didn't look scary at all. Well, apart from the whole growling and sky on his shoulders thing; this guy could actually pull off a grandpa look. And then I realised something, something in his green eyes. My mother's green eyes and the same nose, this guy was actually my grandfather.

At this point in time I realised that this was actually some sort of dream, or maybe reality. Or maybe both.

I looked at Electra and Alycone who were both looking pretty scared. They looked so different now, their scared eyes and chattering teeth as they experience their father's wrath.

When none of them replied Atlas, my grand-daddy, roared at them again.

'You imbeciles! I set you free, let you be free of your punishment and this is how you repay me? You are both worthless!'

'F-Father, we are sorry.' Alycone tried, pleading in her eyes. I almost felt a little sorry for her, almost.

'Sorry just isn't good enough Alycone. She has escaped and she is meant to be dead.' He shouted at her, emphasizing dead.

They were obviously talking about me, I thought to myself.

'We could always kill the father instead, he's just as important to her.' Electra chimed in, hissing.

'No.' I tried to speak outloud, but no sound or words came out.

Suddenly, I became very scared. Funny how I didn't feel like this when it was _my_ life they were threatening. Gosh I missed my dad.

'No. It must be her. She is more important, and they'll suffer both with her gone. And anyways, with any luck he'll probably try and look for her and then he'll leave Ogygia, not able to come back. Calypso will suffer, like she was meant to.' He finished, spite and anger in his eyes.

'Not my parents!' I tried shouting out to them, unable to speak.

'Then we will find her father. We will not let you down. She is at the camp, we know that much.' Alycone said, standing up straighter, seeming to regain her pride.

'Yes, yes. And then I'll grab her pretty little neck and strangle it with my bare hands.' Electra growled angrily, making chocking hand gestures.

'Do you know where she is father?' Alycone said, ignoring her sister.

Atlas looked around for a second, seeming to sniff the air. He then saw me, his gaze meeting my eyes. I _was standing there the whole time and he only notices now?_

'She is here.' He whispers menacingly, un-wavering in his gaze.

'What? Father, I-' Alycone starts.

'She is here.' He repeats.

'She's using her dreams, however unintentional. She is using her dreams and she can hear every word.' He says threatingly, a smile playing on his lips.

'I've just had an idea daughters.' He says, suddenly averting his gaze back unto Alycone and Electra.

'Don't kill her, find her and bring her to me.' He says a smirk on his face.

'Why father?' Alycone asks, quizzically.

'I'll punish her, torture her in the most cruellest way, and when Calypso finds out, she will hopefully die of grief, along with the pestering husband of hers.'

'What are you going to do?' Alycone asks again, a smile now on her face.

'I shall give her my every burden.' He finishes.

He then glares at me, his green dangerous eyes meeting my blue ones.

'This darling,' He starts menacingly, nodding his head upwards and looking at the sky on top of him.

'Will be all yours.' He finishes, a low growling emerging from his chest.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I can see and hear Electra suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter, clapping her hands ferociously together.

'We'll see you soon.' Atlas finally finishes, giving me the iciest look imaginable.

* * *

I wake up, in a state of shock. I gasp, and grab the sand beneath me. I breathe heavily trying to calm my nerves and heartbeat.

'What's wrong?' Nico mumbles from beside me. He rolls over on the sand to face me, his bright new, dark eyes sparkling in the sun.

'Nothing...' I whisper, the terror starting to fade, instead anger and revenge started to rise. My throat felt dry and my head thumping with an uncontrollable rage.

He sits up, raising his eyebrows and observing my face, I look back at him staring into his deep, dark eyes.

'It's not nothing is it?' He asks softly.

'I found out who was trying to kill me, Atlas. My grandfather, I need to get to him... to... to... talk, or ... kill or... I need to do something.' I said, my voice full of anger and hate.

Well this day was starting out great, I thought to myself, more tears.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' He says, his voice full of concern.

'Why?'

'You could get killed.' He replies with seriousness in his voice.

'So could my parents. I'd rather me then them. They've done so much for me... I can't... I just can't let them die.'

'But what if it's a trap? He'll get you and your parents.' Nico says.

'Then I'll take someone with me, so they can go back to camp, call for help, warn my parents. Whatever, I know that I just need to meet this guy and try as hard as I can to protect my parents.' I say, getting up and dusting off the sand on my jeans.

'Are you sure your acting out of protection and not revenge?' Nico says warily, getting himself up.

'What's the difference? What he did was wrong.' I snap angrily at him.

'Lucy, a hero never acts out of revenge. Your here to protect.' Nico says strictly.

'No, I'm here because I fell out of the sky and because my two evil Aunties tried to kidnap me. And I'm not a hero, I'm not a demigod. I don't even belong here, so I can do whatever the hell I want.' I retort angrily.

I start to stomp my way back to the camp with Nico trailing behind me.

'Lucy, there's one more thing.' Nico says softly, running up beside me.

'What is it?' I say more calmly then before.

As we approach camp I can spot the brown-haired girl form the previous meeting before. She's running up to us with a suspicious, angry look on her face. She then suddenly stops in front of us with her arms crossed against her chest, she eyes both me and Nico.

'Would you like something?' I ask her slowly.

The girl growls angrily at my attitude.

'You shouldn't speak to a head cabin leader like that. It's rude.' She snaps at me, her wispy brown hair flowing in the wind.

'Um, Lucy this is Ariel head of Cabin number 12, daughter of Dionysus.' Nico says awkwardly and nervously from behind me.

'Daughter of Dionysus?' I repeat, astounded by the newly found information.

'Yes, HEAD CABIN LEADER of Dionysus cabin. Do you have a problem with that?' She asks in a bratty, up herself tone.

'No, no problems. It just explains a lot of things...' I say with a little smirk on my face.

'Ugh, don't talk to me that you little rat. You don't even belong here do you? But I can bet you've already figured that out. You're not even a demigod and to make it worse your Luke Castellans daughter.' Ariel spits at me, her tone of voice full of distaste.

I hated her, right there and then I just wanted to slap her in the face and kick her in the head. But then I'd be even more of an outcast.

'You're worthless.' She finishes in a harsh tone.

Without thinking, I pull out my father's dagger pointing it towards her and her plump face.

'Lucy don't.' Nico warns, pushing my arm down, lowering the dagger.

'Humph, as if you could even beat me.' She grunts angrily.

'C'mon Nico.' She then suddenly grabs Nico's hand and pulls him along.

Nico, to my surprise just tags along behind her giving me an apologetic look.

'Wha-What? Nico where are you-'

'Didn't you know dear?' Ariel then says abruptly, a cold, hard look on her face.

'Nico and I, we're sort of a couple.'

She then winks at me, holding Nico's hand tighter and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Nico's gaze is still on me a pained expression on his face.

_I'm sorry_, he mouths at me. But by then it's too late. No apology could ever put my already broken heart together.

* * *

** Welll? ****PLEASE REVIEW! **

**AND ALSO INBOX ME! I'D LOVE TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Xx **

**P.S. I missed you guys. **

**P.S.S. Incase you dudes/dudettes are interested here's my tumblr: **

**.com/**

**P.S.S.S. LOVE YOU ALL TO THE MOON AND BACK!**


End file.
